Aishiteru Sayonara
by Jun00IX
Summary: Tal como a sombra, o amor corre de quem o segue: foge, se o perseguis se fugis, vos persegue. Shonen ai Milo x Shaka Um sentimento novo se encontra no coração dos cavaleiros.
1. Desafios Corações conturbados

Esta história se passa sete anos (acompanhando os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco episódio Gold) antes da aparição dos cavaleiros de bronze, onde os cavaleiros de ouro são os protagonistas da história.

Nota da autora: Oi! Bem, essa é minha primeira fic shonen ai de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Estou escrevendo a pedido da Letícia, que me passou um "desafio" de criar um yaoi de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco entre os cavaleiros de Ouro, mas não podia ser entre Camus e Milo. Vou confessar que eles eram minha primeira opção e que fiquei meio perdida para escrever, nunca tinha escrito uma fic de CDZ mesmo sendo fã, muito menos shonen ai!XD

Bem Letícia, a fanfic está aqui!

Demorou mais consegui!XP

CDZ é da autoria de Masami Kurumada, portanto não me pertence... T.T

---Fim de notas---

Capítulo1 – Desafios - Corações conturbados

Manhã no santuário:

Os cavaleiros estão descansando da última batalha que tiveram para proteger o Santuário de invasores. Rumores diziam que a poderosa deusa Athena reencarnaria dentro de alguns anos. Muitos invadiam o santuário para evitar que isso acontecesse.

Camus - Muito bem, meus amigos. Conseguimos mais uma vez.

Milo - Você que o diga! - Milo estava cansado. Os constantes ataques acabaram deixando-o muito esgotado. (Lê-se mal humorado)

Shura - Eles não dão trégua, vem um atrás do outro!

Aiolia - Quem nos garante que iremos conseguir todas às vezes?

Aiolos - Acalme-se, meu irmão. Temos que ter fé em Athena.

Afrodite - Não há com que se preocupar. O mais belo sempre triunfará.

Máscara da Morte - Humpf!

Aldebaran - Precisamos do máximo de força o possível. Onde estarão os cavaleiros de Gêmeos e Libra? Mu, provavelmente, deve estar em Jamiel fazendo reparos nas armaduras.

Camus - Com certeza o cavaleiro de Libra aparecerá quando julgar que sua presença é necessária. Quanto à Gêmeos... Ninguém sabe seu real paradeiro.

Shaka - Tenham fé, meus amigos. Logo Athena virá até nós, devemos protegê-la com nossas vidas.

Shura - Teremos que derrotar ainda muitos inimigos pela frente...

Shaka - Vou meditar. Se me derem licença, eu me retiro.

Camus - ...

O cavaleiro de virgem sai do salão onde todos estavam reunidos. Shaka vai até um dos pontos mais altos e calmos do santuário para meditar.

De volta ao salão:

Shura - Não vai adiantar nada ficarmos parados aqui discutindo isso!

Camus - Shura tem razão, é melhor descansarmos.

Afrodite - Concordo.

Aiolos - Então, eu me retiro. Vamos, Aiolia.

Aiolia - Sim.

Máscara da Morte - Vou ver se acho algo mais interessante para fazer. Tchau!

Aldebaran - Também vou me retirar.

Depois que todos os cavaleiros saíram do salão, lá dentro só restou Milo. O cavaleiro de escorpião estava meio atordoado com alguma coisa, mas o que? Isso ele não conseguia entender, o que o deixava assim? Talvez fosse o estresse das batalhas, mas...nunca tinha ficado assim por causa de uma batalha. Será que era a idéia da reencarnação da poderosa deusa! Não! Não tinha nada a ver com tudo aquilo, era algo diferente,...mas o que!

:Shaka:

O santuário possuía uma extensão de terras muito grande. Afinal, eram muitos os cavaleiros que ali residiam. Era como uma cidade de treinamento. E em um dos picos mais altos do santuário Shaka meditava, talvez para relaxar depois da batalha.

"O santuário está silencioso..."

Um barulho vindo da floresta "acorda" Shaka de sua concentração.

Shaka - Hum!

Milo - Pode deixar, sou eu.

Shaka - O que faz aqui, escorpião?

Milo - Não sei...De vez em quando venho aqui para esfriar a cabeça.

Shaka - ...

Milo - Vejo que não sou o único, não é mesmo?

Shaka - Só estva meditando um pouco.

Milo - Ah, tá. Você não cansa de fazer isso?

Shaka - ...--

Milo - Hum...o.Ó

Shaka - Pois bem, vou deixá-lo sozinho para que reflita melhor.

Milo - Pode ficar. Eu não me importo.

Shaka - ...? - Shaka torna a olhar Milo.

Milo - ...Ah...! ruboriza

Shaka - Algo te perturba, escorpião?

Milo - Hã...?

Shaka se aproxima e pousa suas mão na face de Milo, fechando seus olhos(de Milo, o Shaka estava de olhos fechados como sempre... -.-). Com o toque do amigo uma sensação estranha toma o corpo de Milo, e seu rosto fica levemente corado e quente.

"O que está acontecendo comigo afinal!"

Milo - O que está fazendo!

Shaka - Shii...apenas relaxe. Vou ajudá-lo a achar o que te perturba.

Milo - Hã! Não quero que você fique vendo o que se passa em minha mente!

Shaka - Pode deixar, não vou ver nada. Apenas vou acalmar sua mente, ela está muito alvoroçada.

Milo - ...!

Shaka - Agora tente relaxar, por favor.

Milo - Tudo bem então.

Shaka - Vamos prosseguir então. Se acalme, logo você saberá o que está acontecendo dentro de você...

Milo - ...

Muitas coisas começaram a passar pela mente de Milo, vários momentos, lutas...

"São minhas lembranças... HÃ! O QUE! Mas essas imagens que passam agora são do...do...Shaka! Droga! Mas o que está acontecendo comigo! Que sentimentos são esses! Pára! Pára!"

Shaka - Sinto um grande alvoroço.

Milo - Pára! Já chega, já me cansei! Vou para minha casa agora!

Shaka - O que está acontecendo com você, escorpião!

Milo - Não é da sua conta! E eu tenho um nome, não precisa ficar me chamando assim!

Shaka - Perdão, Milo.

Milo - Humpf! TCHAU!

Shaka - ...

Milo sai correndo floresta adentro e desce a montanha, indo direto para a casa de escorpião.

"O...o que estou sentindo? O que foi que eu fiz? Droga! Será que...não, não pode ser! Será que eu gosto do Shaka?"

Um turbilhão de sentimentos e perguntas rodeiam a mente de Milo. Afrodite, sem que ele percebesse observava tudo escondido atrás de um pilar.

Afrodite - "Hum... Droga! Isso não estava em meus planos! Milo...".

"Não vou deixar que os dois descubram o que sentem! Se é que o amor de escorpião é correspondido...Milo, você será meu!".

Milo se deita em sua cama e adormece, talvez tudo aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo, e quando acordasse tudo estaria terminado. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, o que sentia pelo outro cavaleiro era verdade, mesmo que não conseguisse acreditar era a verdade.

:Na montanha:

Logo depois que Milo saiu correndo de lá, Shaka passa a meditar, será!

"Minha concentração... está falhando... por que será?".

"Depois que Milo saiu correndo daqui, eu... não sei, pareço confuso. O que será que está acontecendo?".

:Enquanto isso, na casa de peixes:

Afrodite não possuía poderes psíquicos, mas era capaz de saber o que se passava na cabeça de Milo e Shaka. Afrodite era o único que sabia dos sentimentos que os dois sentiam um pelo outro, mas não estava disposto a ajudá-los, pelo contrário, queria fazê-los pensar que não eram correspondidos. O cavaleiro de Peixes sentia uma certa atração por Milo, e não iria perder para Shaka de jeito nenhum.

_CONTINUA..._

Olá! Bem, eu sei que não ficou muito boa, mas é o melhor que deu para fazer esses dias. São muitas aulas! E minha criatividade tá falhando! Mas eu melhoro no próximo capítulo.

Nota: Como todo yaoi que eu escrevo, não sei por que, começa assim, não parecendo shonen ai, eu prometo que no próximo capítulo eu melhoro!

Mandem-me comentários!


	2. Pensamentos opostos de um único ser

Oi! E aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo da fanfic! Acho que esse será o último capítulo mesmo...

Bem, tomara que vocês gostem!

CDZ não me pertence... blá blá blá...

---Fim de notas---

Capítulo 2 – Pensamentos opostos de um único ser

:Mini flashback:

:Enquanto isso, na casa de peixes:

Afrodite não possuía poderes psíquicos, mas era capaz de saber o que se passava na cabeça de Milo e Shaka. Afrodite era o único que sabia dos sentimentos que os dois sentiam um pelo outro, mas não estava disposto a ajudá-los, pelo contrário, queria fazê-los pensar que não eram correspondidos. O cavaleiro de Peixes sentia uma certa atração por Milo, e não iria perder para Shaka de jeito nenhum.

:Fim do mini flashback:

No dia seguinte Milo acordou tarde, ainda não acreditando em seus própios sentimentos pelo outro cavaleiro. Shaka também estava um pouco perturbado pelo dia anterior, e resolve retornar para sua meditação...enquanto isso...na casa de peixes...Afrodite bolava algum jeito de impedir que "uma certa coisa" acontecesse...

Milo - Não é possível! Como alguma coisa dessas pode ter acontecido!

:Algum lugar do Santuário:

Shaka estava concentrado em sua meditação...Concentrado! Não...Algo estava perturbando a mente do cavaleiro de virgem... O que seria, melhor, quem seria?

"Milo? Hum... por que será que estou assim!"

"Isso não vai ficar assim, não posso desviar de meus planos... não assim".

"Vou tirar isso da minha cabeça e descobrir a verdade que existe aqui!"

Depois de algumas horas de meditação e muita confusão na mente, Shaka, consegue desvendar a verdade sobre seus sentimentos pelo seu amigo Milo...

:Casa de escorpião:

Milo pensava sobre seus sentimentos, assim como Shaka, mas ao contrário dele, não conseguiu distinguir seus sentimentos...

:Casa de Peixes:

Afrodite observa cada passo dos cavaleiros...

:Em algum lugar do santuário:

Aldebaran, Camus, Shura e Mu conversavam. (Nota: Mu voltou ao Santuário)

Aldebaran - Hum...Por acaso vocês firam os três por aí?

Shura - Que! Os três quem?

Aldebaran - Milo, Shaka e Afrodite.

Mu - Bem, Milo está na casa de escorpião. Como tinha quefazer alguns reparosem sua aramdura, passei por lá logo de manhã quando cheguei ao Santuário, ele me disse que ainda estava com sono, mas estava um pouco perturbado.

Camus - Shaka foi logo cedo para as montanhas meditar.

Shura - E Afrodite...Hum...sei lá!

Mu - Ele deve estar na casa de peixes.

Aldebaran - Com essa história de que Athena irá reencarnar todo o santuário está estranho...

Camus - Bem, nós precisamos ficar atentos.

Shura - Mas enquanto isso vamos descansar, pelo menos por hoje...

Mu - ...

Aldebaran - O que foi?

Mu - Eu tenho que concertar muitas armaduras que foram avariadas na batalha.

Shura - Aiaiai... Isso que dá saber de coisas que os outros não sabem.

Mu - Não é para tanto, podendo ajudar eu fico feliz.

Camus - Perdemos guerreiros bons nestas batalhas...

Aldebaran - Sim, é verdade...

Shura - Acho que logo aparecerão candidatos à cavaleiro. - Os Quatro olhavam pro céu, estava incrivelmente limpo.

Mu - Isso não vem ao caso agora, o importante é que consigamos proteger Athena, pelo menos até seu nascimento.

Aldebaran - Você se preocupa demais.

Camus - Mesmo assim, nós não podemos nos descuidar.

Shura - Vamos mudar de assunto? Qual é, hoje é dia de descanso!

Mu - O Shura tem razão, vamos fazer outra coisa.

(Nhá! Não consegui deixar o Mu e os outros fora disso... ').

:Casa de peixes:

"Milo, você será meu!"

Afrodite observa atentamente os movimentos de Milo...

:Casa de escorpião:

Milo - O que eu sinto por Shaka é...amor!

Milo surpreende-se com a descoberta.

"Não é possível, como isso foi acontecer?"

:Montanhas:

Shaka pensava sobre seus recém descobertos sentimentos pelo cavaleiro de escorpião.

"Eu sinto e sei o que sinto, é amor, mas... por mais que eu queira não posso...ficar com ele. Sou o homem mais próximo de Deus...devo ficar como estou...senão não conseguirei concretizar minha meta de tornar-me mais próximo de um deus."

:Casa de escorpião:

Milo já sabia de seus sentimentos, tinha certeza que sabia, mas agora vinha o mais difícil, conseguir o que queria, ficar perto de seu amado.

Milo - Não posso revelar meus sentimentos, com certeza não serei correspondido.

"Mas se não tentar, como saberei a resposta?"

"Não posso! Shaka... bem, ele nunca iria querer algo comigo, sei disso!"

"Como sabe se nem ao menos tentou?"

"Não interessa, apenas sei!"

"Não é verdade, ainda resta esperança de ser correspondido em seu coração!"

"Não me iluda!"

Milo estava brigando consigo mesmo em seu subconsciente.

:Casa de peixes:

Afrodite percebe que finalmente Milo descobre o que sentia e resolve interferir, mesmo que Shaka fosse tão próximo de Deus, e que nunca havia se envolvido com ninguém, ainda era humano e poderia acabar correspondendo aos sentimentos de Milo.

Afrodite - Eu não irei perder para Shaka, não mesmo...

Afrodite sai da casa de peixes e vai para a casa de escorpião.

:Casa de escorpião:

Milo continua sua discussão consigo mesmo...

"AH...! Pare agora MESMO!"

"Parar! Eu sou você!"

"Pois bem, então eu desisto!"

"Não pode desistir do amor!"

"Como não!"

"Se nem ao menos tentou... como quer desistir!"

'Não te interessa, Shaka não quer nada comigo!"

"Mentiroso! Você pode continuar dizendo essas mentiras para o resto de sua vida, mas ainda tem esperança de ser correspondido!"

Afrodite entra na casa de escorpião e vai até o cômodo onde Milo se encontrava, este não percebe a presença do cavaleiro, afinal estava travando uma guerra contra ele mesmo! XD

Afrodite vai por trás de Milo e apóia suas mãos no ombro do cavaleiro e sussurra em seu ouvido.

Afrodite - Por que faz isso, Milo?

Milo - Hã! 'Saindo do transe'

Afrodite - Olá, Milo...

Milo - A...Afrodite! Quando chegou aqui!

Afrodite - Acabei de chegar, você é que não percebeu...O que te preocupa, Milo?...

Milo - Não é nada!

Afrodite - Vamos, esqueça Shaka...

Milo - ...! 'Pasmo'

Afrodite - Shaka não merece você...

Milo - Do que está falando?

Afrodite - Pode deixar, já sei de seus sentimentos para com o cavaleiro de virgem.

Milo - Como!

Afrodite - Eu senti...

Afrodite - Esqueça-o com certeza você não será correspondido...

Milo - Cale-se!

Afrodite - Por que não fica comigo, Milo...?

Milo - ...

Afrodite - se aproxima para beijá-lo, mas é em vão, Milo se esquiva.

_Continua..._

Oi!

O que acharam deste capítulo? Demorou um pouco para escrever, porque minhas idéias se esgotaram e por que esses dias eu tive muitos trabalhos para fazer...

Sinceramente esse capítulo não me agradou muito...u.u

Mas espero que tenham gostado. Ai meu Zeus como é difícil escrever Shaka x Milo! ZD

Até a próxima!

Sayonara!


	3. Amor ou ilusão? Adeus

Minhas notas intrometidas:

Olá!

Até que enfim o terceiro capítulo! Demorei bastante, mas ele está aqui! Acho que finalmente vou chegar ao final!' Me desculpem a demora!

Boa Leitura!

CDZ não me pertence, direitos autorais de Masami Kurumada... etc...

/fim de notas\\\\\\\\\\

Capítulo 3 – Amor ou ilusão?

Afrodite - Esqueça-o com certeza você não será correspondido...

Milo - Cale-se!

Afrodite - Por que não fica comigo, Milo...?

Milo - ...

Afrodite se aproxima para beijá-lo, mas é em vão, Milo se esquiva.

Afrodite - Por que foge de mim?

Milo - ...Não...não posso...

Afrodite - E por que não? Shaka não irá te corresponder! Olhe para a realidade e pare de viver de sonhos!

Milo - Pare! Não quero mais ouvir...

Afrodite - A verdade dói, não é? Milo...esqueça-o! Fique comigo!

Milo - Já basta! Vá, e deixe-me só!

Afrodite - ...Como quiser...

Afrodite-Vira-se e vai para a saída da casa de escorpião e sai indignado, porém ainda não perdera totalmente, ainda podia convencer o outro lado da moeda de não ficar com Milo.

.:Montanhas:.

Shaka já decidiu o que faria, por mais doloroso que fosse... Não ficaria com Milo, aliás com ninguém!

Casa de Escorpião

Milo - Maldito...mas ele tem razão...

NÃO! Não pode ser verdade...

Montanhas (Nota: mudei a divisão das cenas porque isso estava me cansando muito!)

Afroditeinterrompe a concentração de Shaka.

Shaka - O que faz aqui, Afrodite de Peixes?

Afrodite - Creio que já saiba o que vim fazer...

Shaka - ...

Afrodite - Você não deve ficar com Milo, e sabe disso!

Shaka se assusta com as palavras de Afrodite.

Shaka - O que está dizendo, Peixes?

Afrodite - Você sabe muito bem o que quero dizer...Shaka!

Afrodite - Você, é o homem mais próximo de Deus, então deve permanecer puro... Não deixe que um amor bobo como esse deixe que você se confunda e cometa o maior erro de sua vida...

Shaka - ...

Afrodite abre um meio sorriso, estava conseguindo o que queria, logo os dois estariam afastados...

Afrodite - Então, o que me diz?

Shaka - ...Com licença, preciso meditar, se não se importa, peço que se retire imediatamente.

Afrodite - Muito bem, como quiser então!

Afrodite sai com um sorriso vitorioso do local de meditação.

Casa de Escorpião

Milo resolve ir até Shaka tirar tudo a limpo.

Minutos depois...

Milo chega até as montanhas e encontra Shaka meditando, porém, um pouco conturbado...

Milo - Shaka...?

Shaka - Sim.

Milo toma coragem e começa a falar.

Milo - Sabe Shaka, eu vim te dizer que...

Shaka - Espere. Já sei o que você veio me dizer. E o que posso lhe dizer é: Sinto muito, Milo.-As palavras saíram frias da boca de Shaka e esse vira seu rosto ao dizê-las. Não conseguiria ser tão frio assim olhando nos olhos de Milo.

Milo - ...(Pasmo) "Então... Afrodite tinha razão..." "Espere, o cosmo de Shaka está triste e ele está... chorando...!"

Shaka - Me desculpe, Milo. Mas eu não te amo.

Milo - Isso é mentira! Por que chora, então! Por que está triste!

Shaka - Basta. Já te disse, me perdoe, mas não correspondo seus sentimentos!

Milo - Metira! É mentira! Se não me ama...então prove!

Milo vai à direção a Shaka e faz com que Shaka se vire e passe a encará-lo. Milo olha nos olhos de Shaka e vê uma imensa tristeza, logo depois abraça o Cavaleiro e beija-o carinhosamente e este o corresponde com era bom estar nos braços de seu amado, pior era saber que não poderia de forma alguma permanecer ao seu lado. Após se separarem Milo já não entende mais nada.

Milo - Se não me ama...por que me corresponde, então!

Shaka - ...Não posso...

Milo - Não pode ou não "quer"?

Shaka - Ambos. - Seus olhos olhavam fixamente para Milo, logo se fecham.

Milo - Tudo isso por causa do que você é...Shaka?

Shaka - Não dá certo...somos homens e...

Milo - O que isso importa! Isso tudo é por ser o homem mais próximo de Deus!

Shaka - ...

Milo - De que adianta você ser o homem mais próximo de Deus, porém, infeliz! Isso não é justo!

Shaka - Entenda...

Milo - Não! Eu...não posso entender... Eu não quero entender! - Milo já se descontrolava, sua mãos tampavam os ouvidos para não ouvir aquelas palavras. Agitava sua cabeça rapidamenten em negação.

Shaka - Me desculpe...Milo...

Milo - Tudo bem...se é isso que você quer...eu compreendo. Já chega, né? - Milo assume uma postura totalmente diferente, mais séria e fria.

Shaka - Milo... - Olhava supreso para o cavaleiro a sua frente.

Milo - Apenas quero que você me ouça e que saiba, que eu te amo, Shaka. Amo muito, por isso quero sua felicidade, mesmo que não esteja ao meu lado. Quero que seja feliz... Se é esse o futuro que _você_ escolheu, nada posso fazer para mudar sua opinião. Por isso, adeus...

Shaka - Milo...

Após dizer esta última palavra, Milo vira de costas e caminha de volta para sua casa, deixando Shaka sozinho com sua tristeza... Mesmo querendo esconder, as lágrimas corriam livremente por sua face. Logo começa a correr para fugir de tudo. "'_Por quê? Por que dói tanto?_"

Shaka Apenas vira seu rosto de lado, os longos cabelos encobriam sua face, mas não escondiam as lágrimas que caíam com pesar sob a terra.

"_Esse foi o caminho que eu não escolhi... Ele me foi imposto e eu apenas aceitei... O amor deveria ser algo livre, mas porque não podemos ter controle sob ele? Às vezes seria bom não poder sentir isso por ninguém, assim não te machucaria. Aishiteru... Talvez você nunca venha a ouvir isso de minha boca, mas quero que sinta que mesmo assim, eu te amo! Mesmo não podendo, esse sentimento nasceu em mim, porém, tenho que deixá-lo ir embora... A cada passo, a cada instante... Que ele se esvaia de meu coraçãoe do seu. Agora só me resta odiar a mim mesmo, pois te fiz sofrer... Me perdoe, meu amor..."_

_Fim...?_

Oi! Acabei a fanfic! Bem, não ficou grande coisa, mas espero que tenham gostado. Para mim, valeu a experiência. Meu primeiro shonen ai CDZ e também primeira fanfic de CDZ! Agradeço à Letícia, que foi quem me lançou o desafio, a PaulaChan, grande escritora de yaois, adoro suas fanfics e aos meus amigos: Rô, Glau, Lis, Lexas, entre outros, mesmo que nem saibam da existência dessa fanfic. Lendo as fanfics de vocês eu consegui melhorar muito!

Muito abrigada!

Mas acho que esse não seja realmente o fim de tudo...

Deixem um review!

A partir deles que eu vou decidir se escrevo uma continuação ou não.

O amor de Milo será correspondido...? Mandem e-mails opinando sobre isso!


End file.
